


Clearing the Air

by Amy R (Brightknightie)



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-03
Updated: 2008-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brightknightie/pseuds/Amy%20R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tracy asks Natalie why things are so strained between them.  (Traditional drabble = 100 words.)<br/>     	<em>"Do you blame me for Detective Schanke and Captain Cohen's deaths?"</em><br/><span class="small">(Original: May 2008.)</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	Clearing the Air

"I'm sorry." Tracy deposited a peace offering of coffee and croissants on Natalie's desk. "Outside the _Jerry Show_ studio yesterday, I crossed a line."

Natalie shrugged. "You were just putting in a good word for your partner."

"Not 'just.'" Tracy folded her arms. "Look — do you blame me for Detective Schanke and Captain Cohen's deaths?"

"What kind of question is that?"

The rookie detective swallowed hard before baring her battered ego. "You tolerate me with an effort. If it's their loss, I understand. If it's something else, I would really like to know what."

Eventually, Natalie nodded. "We should talk."

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimers.** Parriot and Cohen created  Forever Knight; Sony owns it. I intend no infringement. Characters and situations are entirely fictional. (Vampires don't exist. Awkward confrontations with coworkers do, though.)
> 
>  **Citations.** This piece is set during "My Boyfriend is a Vampire." The croissants are from "Amateur Night," and the coffee is a general Tracy reference (cf. "Black Buddha, Part Two"). Schanke and Cohen die in "The Black Buddha, Part One." Tension between Natalie and Tracy appears in many episodes early in third season. The most-cited example is "Outside the Lines;" another is the MBIAV scene referenced here, in which they talk, but fail to connect.
> 
>  **Beta-Reading.** Many thanks to Roxana, who supplied a quick beta-read on the last day entries could be posted in the comment-fic-fest for which this was written (prompt: "Natalie  & Tracy - Talk").
> 
>  **Thank you for reading!** Constructive criticism is welcome. Tell me what you think?


End file.
